List of Zootopia: The Series episodes
These are the episodes for the television series, Zootopia. The series will have 6 seasons, with a total of 156 episodes. Episodes Pilot * Zootopia - When optimistic Officer Judy Hopps moves to Zootopia, she discovers that being the first bunny on a police force of big, tough animals isn’t so easy. Determined to prove herself, she jumps at the opportunity to crack a case, even if it means partnering with a scam-artist fox named Nick Wilde, to solve the mystery. They have less than 48 hours to find a missing mammal. (In really this is the movie which the series is based, but it is officially considered as the series' pilot) Season 1 #Back in Action - Judy and Nick must find a lost car in the pilot episode of the series. #Busted - When a DVD thief ransacks Zootopia's stores, Judy and Nick must thwart him. #Trouble on The Train Tracks - When Flash's car gets stuck on railroad tracks, Judy and Nick must prevent anything from happening to him. Though Flash makes things difficul. #To Flash or Not to Flash - Flash suddenly becomes fast. Really, really, really fast. #Orange Juice Disaster - When all of the orange juice in Zootopia goes missing, Judy must find the culprit. #The Help of a Panther - Nick and Judy begin having trouble finding a missing mammal in the Rainforest District they seek the help of Manchas who shares a past with the missing mammal. #Locked Away - When Cheif Bogo and Clawhuaser get locked in a frozen vault, Nick and Judy must figure out how to get them out before they freeze to death. #Opposite Day - Judy makes a bet with Nick to act the opposite of how she normally acts. #The Birthday Get Together - Nick and Judy decide to throw a party for one of the ZPD officers. #Judy and Nick Underseas - Bogo sends Judy and Nick to an Atlantis type city for a new case. #Zootopia Over Yonder (crossover with Wander Over Yonder) - Juday and Nick meet Wander who has accidently traveled from his demension to Zootopia's. But he's not the only one. #ZooTales - (crossover with 2017's DuckTales) - After sending Yonder back to his world Judy and Nick try to find the ducks and bring them back to the DuckTales world. #Backstage Passes - Judy and Nick get backstage passes for a Gazelle concert but are stolen by thieves. #Bogo Transformation - Bogo is magically transformed into a baby and let loose in Zootopia. #Car Chases - Judy and Nick get themselves involved with a high speed car chase. #A Gift from the Heart - It's Judy's birthday and she's really excited, but she believes Nick forgot about it because he didn't get her a present. Turns out she was actually wrong. #Bellwether's Revenge - Bellwether escapes from prison and plans to kidnapp the new mayor of Zootopia so she can draw Judy and Nick to her whereabouts. #A Time Machine - Judy and Nick discover a time machine and go back to the origins of Zootopia. #Locked in Heat - Nick and Judy get locked in a heater room, with the heat immensely high, and Clawhauser has to try to figure out how to get them out of it. #Better - Clawhauser tries to make himself a better officer, this proves difficult when donuts get in the way. #The Promise of Poison - Nick gets poisoned after eating blueberries from the Hopps farm, and Judy must figure out what kind of blueberry he ate and how to cure him. #The Crowd Goes Wilde - After Judy eats many sweets and candy it is revealed she has extreme sugar high and Nick tries to stop her from causing mayaham at a Gazelle concert. #Speed Culprit - After Nick is injured finding a speeding culprit, Judy takes matters into her own paws. #Movie Night - Nick takes Judy to the movies as a friendly gesture, Judy thought otherwise. #Case Of Missing Manchas Pt. 1 - Manchas mysteriously goes missing and Judy and Nick have to find him. #Case Of Missing Manchas Pt. 2 - Judy and Nick get more and more information on Manchas's sudden disappearance, and also find out about mammals he had trouble with before. Season 2 #Zootopia Falls (crossover with Gravity Falls) - Dipper and Mabel accidently send themselves into the world of Zootopia. (Note: the Gravity Falls characters are animals.) #Paradise - Judy and Nick take a vacation at a local resort to get away from the ZPD, though when they come across a group of con-artists their vacation is run short. # # #The Big Problem - Judy accidently drinks a potion causing in her to grow in large size, and Nick has to find a way to turn her back to normal before she is stuck like that. #Zooween (Halloween special) - It's Halloween in Zootopia which means crime can be at a high, Judy and Nick come across thieves stealing children's candy and costumes. #Sleepless in Zootopia (2nd Halloween special) - Nick and Judy continue trying to find the teenage thieves. #No Prob Hop - Nick attempts to babysit Judy's younger brothers and sisters, things don't go as planned. #Uh Huh I Hopp It - Judy's parents open up their own restaurant called 'I Hopp'. # # # # # #The Holiday Problem (Christmas special) - When Nick is getting Judy's present a robbery happens and the thief steals her present, Nick chases after the thief and won't stop until he gets the gift back. # # # # # #Opposite Day 2: The Switching - Judy and Nick end up switching bodies and must figure out how to change back before they are permanently stuck within one anothers bodies. # # # # # Season 3 #The Ice Cream Thief - When every ounce of ice cream is stollen, Judy and Nick must catch the thief. # # # # # # #Orange Juice Disaster 2 - All the orange juice in Zootopia is tainted and making mammals sick. # # # # # #Rabbit Rabbit Fox? - When an unkown baby fox appears at the Hopps residence they feel Nick should take him in, but Nick is afraid of the responsibility of being a parent. The fox takes a liking to Judy. # # # # # # # # #The Blackout - All of Zootopia is put in a black out, leaving Judy and Nick stuck at the station together. #The New Rabbit On The Block - When a new rabbit moves into Judy's apartment building she takes a liking to him, but Nick discovers that the rabbit is not what he seems to be. #The Big Revenge Pt 1 - Judy and Nick thought Bellwhether was crazy, well her family is even crazier. #The Big Revenge Pt 2 - Judy and Nick become a target for revenge as Bellwheathers family not only attempts to break her out of prison but destroy the ZPD and Judy and Nick. Season 4 #The Important Job - #Call me Cute - Judy must let other mammals call her cute when they want to, much to her dismay. # # # # #Oops, Wrong Rabbit - Nick loses Judy in a rough protest and accidentally steals an abnormally large baby rabbit about Judy's size, and Nick must figure out how to return the baby to its owner. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 #Nick's Big Hit - Nick takes up baseball as a sport, and is offered a job to play with the best team. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (final) #Opposite Day 3: The Last Opposite - Nick and Judy have dealt with this twice but when all of the ZPD's bodies switch it proves to be a lot more difficult than they ever thought. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The Last Time - Join Judy and Nick in this emotional and exciting series finale of Zootopia. Crossovers # Zootopia Over Yonder (crossover with Wander Over Yonder) - TBA # ZooTales - (crossover with 2017's DuckTales) - TBA # Zootopia Falls (crossover with Gravity Falls) - TBA (Note: the Gravity Falls characters are animals.) Category:Disney shows Category:Zootopia